


A Very Understandable Misunderstanding

by CasusFere



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasusFere/pseuds/CasusFere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blades thinks they know, but they don't, except Streetwise, who thinks Blades knows they don't know, Slingshot knew the entire time but thought it was too funny to say anything, and the Aerialbots know nothing at all. Confused? So are the Protectobots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Understandable Misunderstanding

“Blades,” Hot Spot called, sounding ominously serious.

Blades turned, frowning. “What’s up?” Had something happened? He should have felt something- except he’d been blocking them, he remembered suddenly. He reopened the gestalt bond, quickly checking over his team; Streetwise was quiet as usual, First Aid worried, Groove gave off the feeling that he thought everyone was overreacting again, and Hotspot... Blades winced. Hot Spot radiated grim determination layered with heavy disappointment, all directed straight at Blades.

“I need to talk to you,” Hot Spot said, giving no hints as he ushered Blades into an unused conference room.

“What’s going on?” Blades demanded, as soon as the door closed behind them. Frag it, he wasn’t good at waiting, not when something was upsetting his team, and _especially_ when Hot Spot seemed to blame _him_ for it.

“Slingshot ended up in medical this morning,” Hot Spot said severely. “Would you know why?”

Guilt leaked through to the gestalt bond before he could lock it down. Embarrassed, he shuffled his rotors and blocked the bond again. No way his team needed to pick up on the echoes of the circumstances that had resulted in Slingshot jamming a baffle against the edge of a berth.

_... Slingshot, laughing and swearing at him, nevermind that they’d ended up there because the Aerialbot had decided to grab him by the rotor hub and yank, leaving them in a pile against the berth, Slingshot’s fingers still deep in his rotory assembly …_

His plating felt over-warm. _Frag_ he didn’t need to leak this to his team.

Hot Spot’s frown deepened, obviously catching that flash of guilt. “Blades,” he said, sounding tired. “They’ve been back on base for a day. _One_ day. And you and Slingshot can’t keep it together for even _one day_?”

He seriously wasn’t be lectured about this, was he? Blades could have died from embarrassment on the spot. The Protectobots shared fragging near everything, but it was just mortifying to have Hot Spot get involved in his relationship with Slingshot. And frag, Slingshot instigated-

“I can’t have you two fighting everytime we’re all on base together,” Hot Spot continued.

Blades froze up. _Huh?_

“If you really can’t just ignore him, just walk away-”

Hot Spot thought they’d been _fighting._

“Did Slingshot tell you-” he managed, torn between mortification and hysterical giggling. _Frag_ , he knew that he kept the bond closed whenever he was with Slingshot, and sure, he didn’t really talk about what he and Slings got up to, but they were both private mechs and he’d always got the impression that they didn’t really approve of the two of them. He always just _assumed_ his team knew.

“He told Aid to mind his own business,” Hot Spot said with severe disapproval. “But it doesn’t take a genius to figure out what happened. Especially since you have paint streaks on your arm.” He pointed. “You may both be white, but the tints don’t match.”

Blades looked down at his arm, surprised to see that yes, he _did_ have a long streak of white that didn’t qite match, a bit brighter and newer than his own paint. “And so you thought we were fighting?” he asked, a little strangled.

“I know you don’t like him-”

That was too much. Blades couldn’t hold back the mildly hysterical snicker. Now Hot Spot was staring at him in concern, something that just seemed to make the whole thing so much worse. “Primus! You thought we were _fighting._ ” Blades sat down in the nearest chair, dissolving into helpless laughter.

“But-” Hot Spot started, confused. “Then what-” He blinked at Blades. The helicopter offered his best slag-eating grin. “Oh. _Oh._ ” Hot Spot covered his face with a hand and coughed.

Blades re-opened the bond, pushing past the flood of embarrassment radiating from Hot Spot. _’You guys guys seriously thought Slings and I were fighting?’_

_’You aren’t?’_ Groove asked, surprised, then _’Ohhh...’_

_’What?’_ First Aid asked, confused.

_’Blades likes baffles,’_ Streetwise said dryly.

_’Wait - you knew, Streetwise?’_ Hot Spot asked.

_’Hey, I told you to drop it,’_ Streetwise said.

_’Why didn’t you just tell us-’_

_’Figured if they wanted you to know, they’d tell you,’_ Streetwise said placidly.

Blades shifted. _’...I really thought you already knew,’_ he admitted.

_’How would we? You keep blocking us.’_ A muted sense of hurt accompanied First Aid’s words.

_’I thought you really didn’t approve...’_ Blades said apologetically.

_’Of you **fighting** ,’_ First Aid pointed out.

_’Hey, Streetwise knew!’_ Blades knew he shouldn’t be getting defensive about this, but he couldn’t help it.

_’The Streetwise keeps his own council,’_ Streetwise said. _’Besides, **I** thought that **you** knew that they **didn’t** know.’_

_’Hey guys, that’s all in the past,’_ Groove said. _’We all know now. Let’s focus on the important stuff - I wanna hear all about you and Slingshot, Blades!’_

That brought another confusing flood of emotions - amusement, curiosity, happiness, and worry.

_’Are..’_ First Aid hesitated. _’Are you sure this is a healthy situation? I’m sorry Blades, but I don’t want to see either of you hurt.’_

_’We’re not getting hurt,’_ Blades snapped.

_’Blades,’_ Hot Spot said heavily. _’The way you talk to each other, and he was in the medbay this morning-’_

Oh frag, this was flat out mortifying. _’I fell! on him! Because he yanked on my rotorhub! Can we drop that already?’_

Embarrassment ran through the bond, until the tension was broken by Streetwise losing his composure, cracking up.

_’As long as you’re alright,’_ First Aid said finally, relieved. Hot Spot added wordless agreement, reaching out to touch Blades’ shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” Hot Spot said sincerely. “I should have known better.”

Blades patted Hot Spot’s hand. “S’alright.”

Hot Spot smiled, giving his shoulder a squeeze before heading for the door.

Blades shook his head, and turned his comm to a familiar frequency. _”Hey, Birdy!”_

_“Whatcha want, Blenderbutt?”_ Slingshot came back immediately.

_”Just had the weirdest conversation with my team. Apparently they’ve been convinced we’ve been fighting all this time._

_”Well, duh, dork. I know my team thinks we’re tryin’ to kill each other, and I like it that way.”_

Frankly, Blades would never understand Aerialbot dynamics, and he’d given up trying to convince Slingshot to open up to his brothers. _”So why the frag didn’t you tell **me** they didn’t know?”_

_”Hey, ain’t my fault you got the short end of the processor stick. If they knew, I wouldn’t be tellin’ Aid to mind his own beeswax everytime I get a scratch, would I? It’d be ‘Your fat-afted brother sat on me, take it up with him.’”_ Slingshot paused. _”And if you try to apologize, I’m gonna feed you your tailfins.”_

Blades coughed. _”I wasn’t going to,”_ he lied. _”You deserved it, birdbrain. It was your fault, anyway.”_

_”Fragger.”_

_”Hopped-up biplane.”_ The insults were growled with a fierce sort of affection that, for once, he let his team feel.

_”Whirligig. Hey, you free? Finished my patrol report; I’m clear for the rest of the day.”_

Blades grinned. _”My place, two breems. Unless you need directions...? I know you tweety-birds have short memories.”_

_”Frag off, you miserable excuse for a ceiling fan. I’ll be there, make sure you are.”_


End file.
